totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Versus
Versus to trzydziesta a zarazem ostatnia piosenka zaśpiewana w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Zaśpiewana została w Aloha, Finał!, głównie przez Alejandro i Heather oraz Courtney i Harolda jako wsparcie, podczas gdy wszyscy budują ofiary z drewnianych belek i ananasów przed finałowym wyzwaniem. W trakcie piosenki, finaliści obrażają się nawzajem, jednocześnie, zmuszając swoich pomocników do szybszej pracy. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Alejandro: Me panie, Dobrze jest, Teraz, starajcie się, Szukajcie już! Ma być, Gdzieś tu, Olbrzymia stopa! Heather: Ruchy chłopcy, Bo dziś! Ostatnia nie, Chcę być! Łapcie kłodę, Która pasowała by! Alejandro i Heather: Ja już wygrałem/am! (Tak!) I jest po sprawie! (Nie!) Mam wszystko prawie! (Tak!) A ty udajesz! (Och!) Courtney: Udo to, dobre jest? Harold: Aha! Heather: Hej! Harold: Kurcze, ta szyja dobra jest? Aaa! Zło się z wiedźmą spotka, A Heather jest okropna, Tyle trudu przez ten cheddar, Poszatkuje go dziś Heather! Alejandro: Trzeba już, tylko rąk, Słabe i wiotkie są, Da cieć, też tyłek jak rżeć, Bo taka już jest! Heather: Te kościste nogi dwie, I jak ser ma ręce mieć! Lepiej pośpieszcie się, Bo będzie źle! Alejandro i Heather: Ja już wygrałem/am! (Tak!) I jest po sprawie! (Nie!) Mam wszystko prawie! (Tak!) A ty udajesz! (Och!) Courtney: Ręce te są złe! Nie nadają się! Alejandro: Odpłacę zaraz się! I rzuć mi owoc ten! Alejandro i Heather: Ja już wygrałem/am! (Tak!) I jest po sprawie! (Nie!) Mam wszystko prawie! (Tak!) A ty udajesz! (Och!) Ja pragnę kasę! (Tak!) Masz marne szanse! (Nie!) Już cię gaszę! (Tak!) Alejandro: Ja zrobiłem to! |-| Tekst angielski = Alejandro: My ladies, Please head straight, That's it, You're doing great! Search through that wood, Tout de suite, Find me some giant feet! Heather: Come on guys, Move it fast! Quick, quick, I won't be last! Grab logs to match his frame, All overbuilt and lame! Alejandro i Heather: I'm gonna win it! (Yeah!) And you can't take it! (No!) I'm right here in it! (Yeah!) But you just fake it! (Oh!) Courtney: Is this thigh fat enough? Alejandro: Uh-huh. Heather: Hey! Harold: Gosh, is this neck thick enough? Bam! Now it's evil versus wicked, Heather's cool but Al is sick and All this aggro for the cheddar, She'll put Al here through the shredder! Alejandro: That's it now, hurry back, I need arms weak and slack, Her butt is scrawny and flat, And she ain't all that! Heather: Get me two knobby knees, and arms like logs of cheese! Bring me a big fat head, move quicker or you're dead! Alejandro i Heather: I'm gonna win it (Yeah!) And you can't take it (No!) I'm right here in it (Yeah!) But you just fake it! (Oh!) Courtney: Arms so right, it's ill! Worth one-fifth of the mil! Alejandro: I'll pay you back somehow! Pineapple-head me now! Alejandro i Heather: I'm gonna win it (Yeah!) And you can't take it (No!) I'm right here in it (Yeah!) But you just fake it! (Oh!) I'm gonna cash it (Yeah!) You'll never hit it (No!) You should trash it (Yeah!) Alejandro: Cause I just did it! Ciekawostki Ogólne *Tylko jeden pomocnik z każdej drużyny finalistów śpiewa w tej piosence. *Jest to druga piosenka śpiewana po tym, jak ktoś został wyeliminowany. Pierwszą jest O, Izzy. Ciągłości *Jest to jedna z pięciu piosenek w której śpiewali wszyscy uczestnicy obecnie biorący udział w programie. Pozostałe to: Płyniemy tam, Nim umrze się, Kondor i Musi się udać. *Jest to druga i ostatnia piosenka z rzędu, w której wcześniej wyeliminowani zawodnicy śpiewają wśród wciąż rywalizujących. Pierwszą jest Musi się udać. *Jest to czwarta i ostatnia piosenka wykorzystująca inny styl animacji. W tym przypadku, Alejandro i jego pomocnice są zabarwieni na niebiesko a Heather i jej pomocnicy na czerwono. Pozostałe to: Czego tu nie da kochać się, O, Izzy i Kradnie chłopców. *Jest to trzecia i ostatnia piosenka z rzędu, w której Alejandro i Heather wspólnie śpiewają. Pozostałe to: Tak ta gra się zakończy i Musi się udać. *Jest to ostatnia piosenka z rzędu, która zawiera odniesienie do nagrody pieniężnej. *Jest to trzecia piosenka śpiewana na Hawajach. Pozostałe to: Komu pomożecie? i W hawajskim stylu. **To sprawia, że Hawaje to miejsce, w którym zaśpiewano najwięcej piosenek. *To trzecia piosenka, w której Harold rapuje. Pozostałe to: Boski urok masz i Komu pomożecie? **Jest to również jedyna nie-podsumowująca piosenka w której Harold rapuje. *Jest to jedna z wielu piosenek, które są śpiewane podczas wyzwania. Pozostałe to: Płyniemy tam, Kocham Paryż, Morska szanta, W Londynie, Wiem, o czym ty myślisz, Owce trzeba strzyc, Lekcja chińskiego, Kondor, W hawajskim stylu i Musi się udać. *Jest to jedna z pięciu piosenek, w której tytuł nie jest w tekście piosenki. Pozostałe to: Eine Kleine, Cygański rap, Morska szanta i W Londynie. Odniesienia *Jest to druga piosenka, która nawiązuje do greckiej mitologii, a pierwszą z nich jest Wiem, o czym ty myślisz. Zarówno Alejandro, jak i Heather ciskają piorunami, których właścicielem jest Zeus, król bogów w mitologii greckiej. Alejandro i Heather noszą także laurowe nakrycia głowy, symbol władzy w starożytnej Grecji. Galeria Versus_(01).png|"Me panie, dobrze jest," Versus_(02).png|"Teraz, starajcie się," Versus_(03).png|"Szukajcie już!" Versus_(04).png|"Ma być, gdzieś tu," Versus_(05).png|"Olbrzymia stopa!" S03E26 Heather podczas rzuca piorunami.png|"Ruchy chłopcy, bo dziś!" Versus_(06).png|"Ostatnia nie, chcę być!" Versus_(07).png|"Łapcie kłodę," Versus_(08).png|"Która pasowała by!" Versus_(09).png|"Ja już wygrałem/am! (Tak!)" Versus_(10).png|"I jest po sprawie! (Nie!)" Versus_(11).png|"Mam wszystko prawie! (Tak!)" Versus_(12).png|"A ty udajesz! (Och!)" S03E26 Versus Courtney.png|"Udo to..." Versus_(13).png|"...dobre jest? Aha! Hej!" Versus_(14).png|"Kurcze, ta szyja dobra jest? Aaa!" S03E26 Harold versus.png|"Zło się z..." Versus_(15).png|"...wiedźmą spotka," Versus_(16).png|"A Heather jest okropna," Versus_(17).png|"Tyle trudu przez ten cheddar," Versus_(18).png|"Poszatkuje go dziś Heather!" Versus_(19).png|"Trzeba już, tylko rąk, słabe i wiotkie są," S03E26 Alejandro, Finał TPwT.jpeg|"Da cieć, też tyłek jak rżeć," Versus_(20).png|"Bo taka już jest!" Versus_(21).png|"Te kościste nogi dwie," S03E26 Wystraszeni pomocnicy Heather.png|"I jak ser ma ręce mieć!" Versus_(22).png|"Lepiej pośpieszcie się, bo będzie źle!" Versus_(23).png|"Ja już wygrałem/am! (Tak!)" Versus_(24).png|"I jest po sprawie! (Nie!)" Versus_(25).png|"Mam wszystko prawie! (Tak!)" Versus_(26).png|"A ty udajesz! (Och!)" Versus_(27).png|"Ręce te są złe! Nie nadają się!" Versus_(28).png|"Odpłacę zaraz się!" Versus_(29).png|"I rzuć mi owoc ten!" Versus_(30).png|"Ja już wygrałem/am! (Tak!)" Versus_(31).png|"I jest po sprawie! (Nie!)" Versus_(32).png|"Mam wszystko prawie! (Tak!)" Versus_(33).png|"A ty udajesz! (Och!)" Versus_(34).png|"Ja pragnę kasę! (Tak!)" Versus_(35).png|"Masz marne szanse! (Nie!)" Versus_(36).png|"Już cię gaszę! (Tak!)" Ofiara dla Alejandro.png|"Ja zrobiłem to!" Zobacz także En: Kategoria:Piosenki